In some thermal processes (e.g., processes involved in the generation of energy) or manufacturing processes (e.g., processes involved in the production of metals or plastics) it is desirable to continuously move solids. For example, in the generation of energy, it is desirable to transfer heat from hot solids and/or ashes to a cooling medium in a heat exchanger. In order to do so, the hot solids are transported to a moving bed heat exchanger where they exchange their heat with a cooling medium that comprises water, steam or oil. In the moving bed heat exchanger it is desirable to move and discharge the solids uniformly so that the temperatures across the moving bed heat exchanger are uniform.
If the hot solids and/or ashes in the moving bed heat exchanger are not moved and discharged uniformly, then large temperature differences can be found across the heat exchanger and these large temperature differences lead to inefficiencies in the heat exchanger or to component failure. Solids flow mal-distribution can lead to poor heat transfer performance, ineffective surface utilization, conditions exceeding allowable temperature and/or stress, and possibly steam temperature imbalances.
It is therefore desirable to develop a flow control system for the processes that involve the flow of solids so that solids can be transferred without any mal-distribution or imbalances that lead to an inefficient process.